


delivering her from grace

by mardia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delivering her from grace

Sherlock traces two slick fingers against her, and leans in to whisper against Sarah's ear, his breath hot against her skin, "This won't work unless you _relax._ "

"I _am_ ," Sarah chokes out, and John's arms tighten around her. Her face is tucked into his neck, and John's cock is thick and heavy inside of her, rocking up in slow little thrusts. She's already come once, but hot sparks are going off inside of her anyway, from John, from the realization of what Sherlock's about to do.

"Relax," Sherlock orders again, and then her hair's being brushed off her back, and there's a hot tongue and warm lips tracing down along her shoulderblade, her spine, working lower and lower until he's at the small of her back.

Sarah can feel the tension in her unraveling, as Sherlock works her over, as John tilts her chin up and kisses her, until she's sighing into her mouth.

"Good," she hears Sherlock rumbling above her, and the next thing she knows, Sherlock's twisting a finger inside of her, working her open, the pace slow and steady.

Sarah shudders and pushes back against his hand, staring into John's wide-eyed face, and right now, all she can think of are the reasons she agreed to do this, to put herself between these two men and have them take her apart. So she breathes and moves between them, heat pooling in her stomach, between her legs, until Sherlock's worked her open with three fingers.

"I'm ready," Sarah tries to say, except that Sherlock's already pushing her legs apart and is, oh, oh _God_ \--sinking into her, his hands pressing bruises into her hips.

Sarah can't breathe for a moment, pinned between them, Sherlock's panting breaths in her ear, John's eyes fixed on her face.

At last, John speaks, his steady voice like gravel. "Sherlock. Move faster, she can take it."

Sarah shudders, happily, and leans in to kiss John again, while Sherlock does as John says.


End file.
